


Who's left?

by LuckyLadyLily



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLadyLily/pseuds/LuckyLadyLily
Summary: Bob, Helen, Lucius, and Honey realize the implications of Syndrome.





	Who's left?

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 45 minutes, presented without editing. An idea I had related to what may have happened while supers were illegal.

“So supers are legal again.” Helen said.

It had been easy to miss. All the excitement and desperation of the fight, saving everyone from the out of control boat. It had been easy to forget why everyone was there in the first place. But hours after it was all over the kids were in bed and they had time to talk and think. The implications of what had happened today were really just settling in.

“That’s right!” Bob said gleefully, but keeping his voice down. He had mastered the parental art of shouting in excitement at barely more than a whisper. “We’re back!”

“It’s not official yet.” Honey warned. “Don’t get too excited.” She said as she poured another drink. Her tone was cautionary but she said it with a smile. The glory days had been good for her and ‎Lucius. Unlike Bob, Lucius had a level head and generally didn’t allow his hero work to interfere with his personal life more than a normal job. A lot of that was Honey’s influence, she was a fantastic manager and had, early on in his career, whipped him into shape.

“Maybe not, but after today I think we can bet it will be soon.” Lucius said. “We should contact the old guard, get everyone together, divide up the work like we used to. Make a real difference again.” He said.

“That is not a bad idea.” Helen commented. “The new supers are going to need training, a lot of them are very green. And a lot of us old guard are going to need to take things in shifts, we can’t let our hero work get in the way of our family.”

“Alright, so, who to start with?” Lucius said. “Gazerbeam maybe? He had a hard time going civilian, he would love to get in on this.” 

Bob’s face fell.

“Lucius… Gazerbeam is dead.”

“What? What happened?” Honey asked.

“Syndrome.” Helen said. “That robot we all fought together? It wasn’t the first he made. He built lots of them and tested them against supers to find weaknesses. Gazerbeam was one of the ones he killed.”

“No…” Lucius said, leaning back in his seat. After a moment he looked up. “Who else?”

Bob sighed.

“I am not sure about the full list. There were too many for me to remember. Macroburst. Gamma Jack. Appogee. Universal Man. At least two dozen, maybe more.” Bob said.

Lucius stared blankly forward. It was Honey that spoke first.

“No one noticed all these people disappearing?”

“No one made the connection. Most supers just dropped off the map after the anti super laws were passed. Very few of us talk to people from the old days, you know how it is.” Bob explained.

“Rick asked us to keep it secret. So many good people dead, they were afraid there would be a panic. They got the full list after they stormed Syndrome’s base. Their family’s got compensation, for whatever comfort that would bring.”

“Are you in contact with anyone from the old days? Anyone you are sure is ok?” Lucius asked.  


“Only you and Edna.” Bob said.

“If Syndrome got so many…” Honey started, but then stopped.

“What do you mean?” Helen asked.

“If one super villain got so many, what about the other villains?” She pointed out. “Their grudges didn’t just go away when the super acts were passed. Every hero was a target, that is why we were all put in protection programs. Clearly it wasn’t good enough.”

It was the nightmare scenario. A villain discovering your identity, coming at you from an angle you could never predict.

“We need to contact everyone now.” Bob said.

“How? I knew some of their identities.” Lucius offered. “Maybe we can look them up?”

“That’s where we start. We pool our knowledge, contact everyone we know.” Helen said.

"Winston has the connections and resources we need for this." Lucius said "The man practically worships heroes, I am sure he would help."  


“We can also talk to Edna. She knew everyone.” Bob said.

“And Dicker would know everyone else. We might not be able to talk to them directly, but he can get the word out that we need a role call.” Helen added.

* * *

“I had no idea it was this bad.” Dicker said, burying his face in his hands. “I thought we were doing pretty good. We thought it was a good sign when people didn’t need anymore help. We thought they were adjusting to civilian life.”

The process had taken days. Information trickled in at a slow and horrifying rate. Tracking a secret identity was difficult by nature, but one after another they uncovered the old guard. Very few had made it. Helen was the first to notice a pattern - a series of deaths deemed natural or accidental related to food poisoning, incorrect medicines, and allergies. All of them had connections to Scyanide, a villain that specialized in the use of poison. Bomb Voyage was much less subtle, he had killed three supers with car bombs.

In the end they were able to confirm less than ten living heroes.

Helen hugged his side.

“We know you did the best you could.”

“You were working against supers. Powers you could not predict, intelligence beyond normal human limits. It was always going to be a challenge. We underestimated our enemy.” Edna said.

“What do we do?” Lucius asked, looking over the list of hero names. Most had a red line through them indicating foul play. A few had black lines for more innocent deaths. Several were unconfirmed, and a half dozen had a green check mark for living. 

“When good guys stop working together they become easy targets. Vulnerable.” Winston said.  


“So we start working together again.” Helen said. “We organize. Watch each other’s back.”

“And we go after the ones who did this.” Bob said, his voice barely containing his rage. “Get them before they get us.”

“The new heroes need to know. They need to be trained so they can protect themselves. The villains all but wiped us out. They are not going to just sit by as a new generation takes our place.” Honey said. "What's our position legally?" She asked, directing her question to Rick.  


"Shaky at best. You are not supposed to do any heroing except in emergency circumstances. Going after Villains, training new heroes, forming teams. None of it is legal." Dicker said. "But you can't wait. Villains will move before supers are legalized and try to eliminate anyone who is left while they are still unprotected."

"Then we are all agreed? We are doing this?" Helen asked. There was a nodding of heads around the room.

"Then let's get started." She said.


End file.
